


[VID] Legend of Korra/Avengers Trailer Mash-Up (Korravengers)

by Airawyn



Category: Avengers (Movie) - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Mash-up, Video, Video Format: Streaming, korravengers, movie trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-season one version. See Chapter 2 for the post-season one version.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KORRAVENGERS! The post-Season 1 cut. Now with 100% more General Iroh!

 

I had Tahno as part of Team Avatar in the previous cut of this trailer mash-up, but he did not join up with Our Heroes like I’d expected he would. (Perhaps we’ll see more of him in Book 2?) General Iroh seemed like a much better fit, so here is the new version of the Legend of Korra/Avengers mash-up trailer.


End file.
